


At The End of the Tunnel

by FunkyinFishnet



Category: Lucha Underground, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dom/sub Undertones, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Slash, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dario Cueto is an evil mastermind – his Trios Champions, Ivelisse, Son of Havoc and Angélico are forced to live together. Son of Havoc is driven to the edge but finds there's a really different way to settle things down and deal with the tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The End of the Tunnel

 

 

 

It had been Dario’s joke, his delight most fucking likely – getting Son of Havoc, Angélico and Ivelisse all living in the same apartment together. Dario had looked so smug when he’d told them the news.

 

“It will give you all a chance to bond, which you obviously need,” he had said, safe behind his desk. “And at such a reasonable rent too. How can you complain?”

 

All three of them did, very loudly. Dario had weathered it for a while before telling them all to leave his office before he had them put into a match with three other trios teams. He hadn’t been joking.

 

So the Trios Champions, who practically couldn’t stand the sight of each other, now found themselves sharing an apartment. It was decently furnished; they all had separate bedrooms thank God. Everything worked in the kitchen and bathroom. Dario had made sure that they couldn’t complain about their surroundings but the company? Forget it.

 

At first anyway.

 

Ivelisse still started fights over the smallest things. She hobbled around on crutches because her foot was still broken and expected her housemates to open doors for her, get her dinner, do her laundry, all without any thanks or gratitude from her. Yeah, Son of Havoc was used to that but he’d dumped her so he shouldn’t have to deal with that anymore. Clearly, nobody had told Ivelisse that.

 

She was still the toughest woman he’d ever met. She’d finished their title match on a broken foot; she’d helped the team fight off the Crew in two matches afterward too. Son of Havoc admired her for that; she had his respect. She was still gorgeous too, bright-eyed and fiery with a hard body that Havoc had always loved. But she still snarled and drew blood. Even though it'd pushed him into leaving her in the first place, a part of Son of Havoc – a lot of him when he was being completely honest with himself – loved that as well. So he spent a lot of time feeling regretful, angry, horny and frustrated around Ivelisse. He was used to feeling complicated and crazy when it came to her.

 

She was just as rough with Angélico, it definitely didn't help that his heated admiration for her frequently showed up in his smirk. Ivelisse still yelled at him for leaving towels on the bathroom floor, for not putting the butter back in the fridge, for changing the channel when she was watching TV, for just existing. Angélico was probably doing it all on purpose. It was his funeral.

 

Son of Havoc spent a lot of time out of there and riding his motorbike. There was nothing like the open road for clearing his mind and making everything else fall away. If he sometimes missed the feel of leather-clad legs wrapped securely around his waist as he rode or the sight of a bike beside his, then he could handle that. Everyone had memories that lingered, right?

 

When he was in the apartment, he and Angélico clashed in a different way. Angélico was a cocky son of a bitch, he was sleazy around Ivelisse in a way that made Son of Havoc’s skin crawl, and he liked getting under both Ivelisse and Havoc’s skin with his innocuous-seeming comments that weren’t innocuous at all. He was an expert at it. He also tended to eat the last of the leftovers and buy shitty beer. He was infuriating and he knew it.

 

Havoc ground his teeth and glared a lot and snapped back because he couldn’t help it. Angélico frequently made Havoc feel like he wanted to explode. His head rang almost constantly too because of the different fights he found himself embroiled in thanks to his living situation. Then one night, after a seriously trying day that’d involved several bottles getting thrown at him and having to overpay on a bike tune-up, Havoc grilled steak on the stove top and worked out that he’d cut up way too many potatoes when Angélico dipped into the kitchen. He was wearing his ever-present ballcap and was shirtless because he seemed to prefer that and because he was probably hoping that it’d drive Ivelisse the right kind of wild. He was always in good shape, Son of Havoc noted, Angelico worked out a lot, in and out of the apartment.

 

“Aww, making dinner for me?”

 

Son of Havoc took a deep breath and bit down on the words boiling up inside of him. He was not going to react tonight; he was going to have a good evening after his shit-tastic day. So he was going to shut this down by...well he had plenty of potatoes and the steak would stretch between the two of them. Kill with kindness; it’d a really new tactic considering how the two of them usually communicated. Why not, Havoc was not in the mood for the usual.

 

“Sure, grab the plates, will ya?”

 

There was silence and Son of Havoc grinned to himself as he heard a cupboard door open and a couple of plates were then slid along the countertop to his elbow. Well, well, well.

 

“Thanks.”

 

More silence. It felt surprisingly good. Angélico stood close for a minute, looking at Havoc, his expression only adding to the good feeling. He looked so much less grating when he lost the smirk. Havoc eased back, pushing Angelico with him when the pan’s grease spat violently.

 

“Careful.”

 

When he eventually served everything up, Angélico was sat at the small kitchen table; everything they needed set out and oh, a decent beer too. Very nice. Havoc nodded his thanks and put the plates down. He lifted his beer towards Angélico. Angélico gestured the same back.

 

This was different, quieter, warmer, much less painful. They ate companionably. Angélico complimented the food and ate everything. He didn’t offer to do the dishes and he left his cutlery on Havoc’s plate. He nudged his ankles tight against Havoc’s, like he was just desperate for a reaction. Havoc didn't even twitch. Like he’d noted, this felt good and Angélico was in good shape.

 

*

 

Angélico definitely watched Son of Havoc more after that and he touched Havoc more too, sweeping a hand across his hip, his elbow, as he passed close by, even tweaking Havoc’s beard. Maybe part of it was a test, a new game, trying to get under Havoc’s skin. But Havoc pressed back, because he enjoyed it and because he could see how Angélico was getting affected too. Angélico was still cocky, he still smirked, but he didn’t make Havoc grind his teeth as much or feel like he was gonna explode. Havoc had less of a headache now as well. That was really something. It all still felt good too.

 

Ivelisse had noticed that something had changed. She looked at them with narrowed eyes, like she was tempted to throw her crutches at them, like she didn’t like this one bit. She sneered and dismissed them but she still watched attentively. That felt good too.

 

Then one day, Havoc was passing by the bathroom, checking his phone, when Angélico emerged after a shower, a towel slung over his shoulder with nothing covering him up below the waist. He grinned at Havoc and lounged against the doorframe. This was definitely a challenge but Havoc could see the glimmer in Angélico’s eyes, the clear _want._

 

That...that wasn't a surprise. And Havoc looked back, because yes, Angélico looked good. Havoc could appreciate _everything_ now, whether he wanted to or not. He wanted to. He looked Angélico up and down, his gaze heated. It was that good feeling again, wasn't it? The one that'd been making itself known since that dinner, only now it was like the feeling was igniting. And..of course, Havoc felt the realization ripple through him, coupled with a sense of how in the hell hadn't he properly recognized this for what it was before? Angélico’s gaze still glimmered and his grin twisted hard. The heat and good feeling notched up inside of Havoc. Well then.

 

Havoc tucked his phone away and tipped his head to one side, his posture an invitation. Angélico didn’t back off, instead he slunk closer. Havoc reached out and tugged the towel off and away from Angélico’s shoulder, making a point. Angélico smirked, clearly completely sure of how good he looked. Well, he did have a very pretty mouth. The good feeling was going up through further gears now. It was time for rubber to burn.

 

Son of Havoc unzipped his jeans and lifted his chin. This was more than a challenge, more than any game. Angélico's eyes widened just a little, their gazes locked, and then Angélico stepped forward and sank to his knees. He took orders surprisingly that was very good to know.

 

Havoc didn't undress, he just pulled his cock free of his jeans and folded his arms. Angélico didn't hesitate; he sucked Havoc down with enthusiasm, his eyes staying fixed on Havoc's face. Havoc let out a breath as Angélico went to work; Angélico's mouth was as talented as it looked. He used it to try and undo Havoc as quickly as possible. Havoc dropped a hand to Angélico's shoulder, his fingers digging in. Angélico groaned but slowed down just enough. Havoc didn't have to say a word.

 

Angélico was naked and Son of Havoc was still fully-clothed. The sounds Angélico was making were loud in the relative quiet, they sounded raw. Havoc ground out a noise; even with Angélico slowing down, Havoc wasn't going to last all that long. He squeezed Angélico's shoulder tight like a warning but Angélico didn't draw off, he just worked harder.

 

Son of Havoc came with a long groan, his grip hard on Angélico's shoulder. Angélico swallowed everything down and only drew off when Havoc pushed at his shoulder. Angélico licked his lips, he was smirking but he was also breathing hard and his pupils were blown wide. Havoc felt drained and sluggish but he could still see and enjoy the effect he'd had on Angélico. He could also see how Angélico was now wrapping a hand around his own cock.

 

Havoc watched intently, forcing away his tiredness, his gaze hot. He didn't want to miss this, Angélico hadn't gotten shy either; he was looking at Havoc as hard as Havoc was looking at him. And Angélico was breathing heavily, his chest heaving, his skin sweating. Havoc raised a hand and buried it in Angélico's hair. He tugged sharply and without warning. He kept on tugging until Angélico came with a gasp that made Havoc twitch, he could feel a burn inching through him like the end of a really good ride.

 

“Fuck,” Angélico cursed, not bothering to get up.

 

“Yeah,” Havoc agreed.

 

The two of them looked at each other, still trying to catch their breath. Angélico was looking at Havoc like he was weighing something up. Obviously they were going to do this again – Havoc wasn't an idiot and Angélico was many things but he wasn't stupid. Like he'd kick this gift horse in the mouth. His next words proved it.

 

“D'you think if we did that again Ivelisse would strap something on and fuck me?”

 

Havoc didn't choke on his breath but it was a near thing – that image, Ivelisse with her cast off and wearing a strap-on, fucking Angélico with powerful confident strokes, she wouldn't be gentle and Angélico's mouth would be on Son of Havoc's cock. Havoc's cock twitched hard in response.

 

“She'd probably insist on it,” he replied at last.

 

“Definitely.”

 

Ivelisse was stood in the lounge doorway, her crutches were nowhere to be seen. She could have been standing there for a while, they hadn't noticed her, they'd been too wrapped up in each other. Her expression wasn't jealous or disapproving, but it was intense, determined, greedy. It was like she'd already made up her mind.

 

Still she looked at Son of Havoc like she was checking something. Yeah, they still had issues to shout through and they would, they always would. Right now, Havoc was preoccupied by the fucking gut punch of how much he'd missed the feel of her against him and how they'd always fucked; thoroughly and unmercifully, like everything always was with Ivelisse. Havoc could still feel that glorious heat, that good feeling, spreading through him. How much hotter would it get with Ivelisse present. That gut punch hit harder and combined with the burn...their issues drifted even further away for now. And he knew Ivelisse was thinking the same thing, he knew Ivelisse.

 

“C'mon.”

 

Ivelisse turned and began hopping away, clearly expecting to be followed. Angélico got to his feet and tweaked Son of Havoc's beard. He smelled like he needed another shower, he looked like it was the last thing on his mind. It suited him.

 

“Like this is the first time I've fucked around an injury,” he grinned.

 

“Come on!”

 

That was Ivelisse again. Havoc swatted Angélico's ass hard, Angélico smirked over his shoulder, as full of himself as always. But he obeyed Ivelisse and he sure didn't complain about the contact. Son of Havoc kicked off his boots as he followed.

 

There was no way Dario had planned this. He'd obviously been hoping for a team implosion and the titles getting won by somebody else, not a coming together, a tightening of bonds, in every way. Havoc closed his eyes briefly then opened them to find Angélico sat on Ivelisse's bed, Ivelisse herself stood between his naked thighs, kissing him like a long string of commands as she pulled on his hair ruthlessly. Angélico had his hands on her hips like he was helping support her stance while also obeying orders. _Yes._ The burn roared through Son of Havoc, as relentless as Ivelisse, as ingratiating as Angélico.

 

Fuck, yes.

 

The open road indeed.

 

_-the end_


End file.
